Book of Liars
by DibCookie
Summary: One shot story, and my first KND fanfic. This story revolves around numbuh 5 and kinda numbuh 2.


_**Book of Liars**_

"He hunts, he finds, he spanks. He'd get me too, If I didn't do anything about it. He wrote my name in, not a list, but a book. The book of Liars. My mission was clear enough. Steal the book and erase my name. For It says in the book, all of the lies I ever told, and the person I lied to most. Which is Hoagie. I wouldn't want him to find out. Never. Especially the truths to these lies. The lies that cover my secret. A secret no one shall know."

Day time. I walked up to the cave, and holding my s.p.l.a.n.k.e.r. I went in. It was dark of course and I heard the squeaking of bats up above me. I saw damp rock and stalagmite next to me as I walked on.

I stopped at a dead end in the cave. "What now?" I thought. "There's no were else to go." I stepped back and collapsed on a stalagmite, resting my head against the cave wall. "This is the right cave. Where could he be?" My heart sank. And for some reason so did I. Before I knew it, I was sitting on the ground, and the dead end wall opened up. "A secret switch?" Perhaps, but I had more on my mind at the moment.

The wall opened revealing a light room with statues and posters of bats. There was a large book self full from edge to edge with all sorts of books and journals, that's where it would be. But I had to make a plan to get to the book self unheard, for Count Spankulot was sleeping upside-down, right in the middle of the room.

"Easy." I thought. I tip-toed over to the book self and went through every book title, but no book of liars. "I need that book. No one must know my secret. My secret..." I thought. I turned to Count Spankulot and saw it. The book I've been searching for. The count held it in his hands, pressing it against his chest in his sleep. "Oh great." I turned back to the book shelf and grabbed another book. Then tip-toed up to the count. Carefully and slowly, I pushed the book of liars out of his arms with the new book, so now, he was holding a book called, "Why Bats Fly."

After doing so I ran out of the cave and into the tree house were I locked myself in my room and opened the book. Well tried to at least. There was a large lock on it. I had to hurry and open it before sunset where Count Spankulot would spank the kids. I bit at it and tugged at it and even tried to pick it with a bobby pin. nothing worked. "A laser! Duh!" I thought. So i pulled my laser out from under my bed and zapped the lock. didn't work. "Why would Count Spankulot put-" I looked down at the lock and noticed it was open. "What? Count Spankulot?" The lock closed. "Count Spankulot." The lock opened. "Voice activated?"

I opened the book and flipped through many pages before I got to my name. I saw all the lies I ever told. Though many people had lots more, I quite a large amount. I took a big eraser and rubbed it at my name and lies. It didn't work. "Crud. Now what do I do?" I thought. I just was so mad I tore the pages out and threw them about. And at that moment, as the pages floated gently, the sun set.

There was a crash and there he was, Count Spankulot, in a really angry mood. "I knew you took it!" He yelled. "I closed the book and held it tight. "I'm not letting them know. Never." "Oh, yes, your _secret._ Give me back the book and we'll pretend that nothing ever happened. "No!" I screamed. I stood up, dropped the book and pulled out the laser I used before. "You'll never tell them!" I screamed as I tried to shoot him. He dogged all my shots and I hit my walls setting them on fire. I wasn't scared. I just wanted that old spank-happy freak out. "Please, just give me back my book." He asked. "No." I yelled. And I shot at him again. this time I hit him and he fell from the tree house to the ground. The top half of my room was burnt and some flames were left. others were burnt out as it began to rain.

I was sick of this book now. I opened it back up and tore pages out tossing them every which direction I could get them to go. Hoagie walked in with Kuki, Wally, and Nigel behind him. "What's the matter?" Hoagie asked. I closed the book and held it to my chest. I didn't look at him as I answered, " you know those lies I told you?" the wind blew silently. No one said anything. "They were a cover up. So I could hide a secret." The wind blew some of the papers around. "I think it's time I told you Hoagie." Still no one said anything. They stood still and speechless. I looked up at him with watery eyes and said it,

"I-I love you." After those words, my world would change forever. But I don't need to write it here. I'm sure you know what would happen after that. So I leave you with this quote, "You can't take back anything you say." It's true, but even many bad things can lead to something good. Remember that now.

"DibCookie"

6-7-05 2:40-4:00 p.m.


End file.
